Zaskakująca eliminacja! Coś tu śmierdzi?
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku widzieliśćie atak Komarów który przetrwały tylko Marta, Karo i Pink ukryte w szafie. Ostatecznie z programem pożegnał się Koniu. Co dziś czeka Ali? Iss? Wnuka? Motysia? Claudie? Marte? Karo? Pink? Kathy? JJ? Wi$nie czy Justtina? Oglądajcie nas! Już zaraz! Czołówka*** Chris: Witajcie. Teraz walczycie na własną rękę. Kto się potknie odpada! Mhaaha! Karo: EEeee? Pink: Debil. Wi$nia: Gorzej. JJ: Wkońcu moge z kimś kompetentnym pracować. Wnuk: (WC) JJ przydał by się do naszego sojuszy, musze to obgadać z Iss. Chris: Dziś będziecie musieli.... Marta: Chwila napięcią. Ali: Potem truga! Chris: Denerwujecie mnie! Ali: Gomen. Chris: No ... Podzele was na.... Kathy: Druzyny! Chris: Na 4 osobowe drużyny. Wi$nia: No super. Chris: Pierwszy team to.... Pink, Karo, Wi$nia i Justtin. Pink: Nie lubie Justtina! Justtin: Nie martw się. Ja ciebie też. Wi$nia: TRAGEDIA! Chris: Druzyna numer 2 to Marta, JJ, Wnuk i Iss. Marta: Zajebiście. Wnuk: Coś nie pasuje? Marta: Pojechałeś po bandzię zębami po asfalcie. Wnuk: Coo?! Marta: Jajeczko! 1:0 dla mnie. Wnuk: Grr! Karo: Marta loffam cię! Marta: Ja ciebie też! Łiii! Chris: Druzyna trzecia to Claudia, Kathy, Ali i Motyś. Claudia: Jestesmy zajebiści. Kathy: No wiem! Claudia: To był sarkazm. Motyś: Co to sarkazm? Claudia: Jesteś zbyt młody żeby to wiedzieć. Motys: Łoooo to musi być bardzo ważne. Claudia: Można tak powiedzieć. Chris: Łapcie liny! *rzuca każdemu zespołowi line* Ustalcie kto u was jest kapitanem. Pink: Ja jestem! Claudia: I ja. Wnuk: Oraz ja. Chris: Ustalcie kolejność i przywiążcie się w tej kolejności. Pink: Ja, Karo, Justtin i Wi$nia. Wi$nia: Czemu ja na końcu? Chris: Zapisane już nie można zmieniać. Pink: Bo jak coś spieprzymy to na uratujesz! Wi$nia: Pamiętasz ze mam gips? Bandaż? Pink: Ups. Karo: *pryska się Offem* Pink: Nie ma już komarów! Karo: Ale moga przylecieć! Cluadia: My mamy taką kolejność. Ja, Motyś, Kathy, Ali. Ali: Ale fajnie! Kathy: Łii! Wnuk: To my tak. Ja pierwszy. Marta: Jak zwykle. Wnuk: Iss druga. Marta: Bo ją kochasz. Wnuk: Marta trzecia! Bo jak spieprzy to JJ uratuje sprawe! Marta: Jak zawsze. Chris: Podajcię mi końcówki liny. Wszystkie druzyny podały końcówke liny Chris: *zaczepił line o leżący na ziemi hak* Wi$nia: Co to ma być? JJ: Obawiam się że... Chris: Chef zaraz ruszy samochodem, a wy wtedy będziecie ciągnięci przez niego musicie się rozwiązać! Hahaha! Wi$nia: Ale ja mam gips! Pink: Co z moimi ciuchami! Chris: Będziecie na deskach jechac. Hahha! Marta: Ale ja nie umiem na nich jeździć! Chef: Gotowi! Wskakiwac na deski! Karo: Fajnie!!!! Wi$nia: Zabije sie! Iss: Będzie zajebioza! Chef: No to zobaczymy która drużyna będzie lepsza! *rusza* Po chwili: Wnuk: Co to ma byc! Jedziemy 100 na godzine! Jak ktoś się roplącze to się zabije! Karo: *rozplątała się i wpadła do rowu* Pink: Karo nie zostawiaj mnie!!!! Motys: *spadł z deski i przerwał line i z Kathy i Ali się wywalili* Marta: Bosh! Nie moge złapac równowagi! JJ: Jak polecisz to niewiem co ci zrobie! *wywalił się i pociągnął za soba Marte* Marta: To nie ja! 10 minut pózniej: Chris: Nie rozwiązani pozostali jeszcze Pink, Wiśnia, Wnuk i Claudia. Wnuk: Musze się rozwiązac! Wi$nia: Nogi mnie bolą! Pink: Ta deska się telepie! Claudia: To pa! *odwiązała się i wpadła na Wnuczka który urwał się z linki i wpadli do rowu* Chef: *hamuje* Wi$nia i Pink: *wpadają na samochód* Chris: Ha! No i mamy przegranych! Pink, Wi$nia, Karo i Justtin jesteście zagrożeni! Reszta wygrała! Czas na głosowanie! Głosowanie: Iss: Karo. Wnuk: Wi$nia. JJ: Karo!. Claudia: Justtin! Pink: Justtin! Karo: Justtin! Marta: Justtin...nie lubie go! Ceremonia: Chris: Pierwszy winogron dla....Pink! Pink: Uf.... Chris: Justtin bezpieczny! Wi$nia: Ups. Karo: No super. Chris: Ostatni winogron jest dla.....KARO! Wszyscy: CO?!?!?! Wi$nia: No trudno, teraz przynajmniej się dolecze i będe mógł normalnie chodzić! Trzymajcie się! Niech wygra najlepszy! Chris: Szkoda, lubiłem cię, ale cóż. To tyle w Herosach Totalnej Porażki! 3 minuty wczesniej : WC Wnuk: Myślisz że jak wróciłeś to ddaleko zajdziesz? Mhahah *zmienia głosy na tasmie* Informatyka się przydaje. Żegnaj! Czereśnia.